


Mew's Sunflower Mission

by PrincessBobo7



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Missions, One Shot, Pressconference, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, Sunflower, Surprise Sex, Surprises, True Love, dominantmew, happygulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBobo7/pseuds/PrincessBobo7
Summary: Reality, Nong Stu came to Gulf's press conference to deliverer Mew's flower... but what would have happened if Mew decided to change plan.. ?Or How Mew knows his baby is stress and decide to make this day unforgettable,What gulf want, Gulf get.Gulf wanted mew loves, he got mew eternal love.
Relationships: Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong/Original Male Character(s), Mew Suppasit - Relationship, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Mew's Sunflower Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is how I would have imagined Mew if he could have been there.. 
> 
> Enjoy and don't hesitate to put comments :)

_Boyfriends Press conference D-day_

**Mew**

‘ Wake up Gulf..’

‘Babe, wake up..’

‘Baby… you need to wake up..’

It’s been 10 minutes I am trying to wake up my boyfriend by whispering him sweet words, touching his ear, kissing his cheek but nothing is working today. Maybe I went a little too rough last night... but I needed to make him understand, he is MINE and only me can be his BOYFRIEND. NO ONE ELSE.

I might be a little bit jealous and possessive.. i am trying hard to maintain this 8/10 i keep telling on interviews, but it's hard when the love of you life looks like an angel. Gulf was talking about boyfriends member yesterday ' oh War is sooooo nice and Kao too and P'Mew they even say I am cute :3' so i could not refrain the fire in me. i needed to mark him and dominate this little angel. In addition, Gulf talked in an interview about a grot.. wait no Great. Anyway, I googled his name.. He is ripped and has the body type that my baby likes. So, to be sure he will only think of me, I have a plan, and yesterday night was only the first part: making him have the best orgasms he ever had. The second part well.. it will be for later, now my babe needs to wake up and… Oh, I found an idea.

**Gulf**

I feel a strange sensation on my stomach.. Ooooh Mew's warm hand is rubbing my tummy. Last night was rough and Mew did not let me have a break. He is so jealous of boyfriends' member, and I love when my P’mew is jealous.. One of the reasons is he is so busy with the new series he is filming, that he does not have a lot of time for me these past few weeks. I was starting to feel lonely, but this project is a good occasion to make him pay attention. That why, in an interview, I talked about Great, he has the same body proportion as Mew and I knew He will be jealous because he knows I love muscles. I am so sorry for Waanjai, they think Mew is training for them.. well, no he is going to the gym not to make them go crazy, but to make me go crazy. Boyfriends privilege!

Speaking of boyfriends… today is the press conference of my singing project : Boyfriends. I will be with all other participants and War, my pair. it’s means I will see Great, and Mew was not having it yesterday night. So last night he was trying to show me he was the best boyfriends.. and gave me the best night sex. Seems like this morning will be a blast too, omg, I love when Mew is jealous… omg he going down.. shit, I am done.. I need to wake up and Mew idea is the best one he could even think of..

‘P’Mewww’ I am starting to get hot as my pre cum is helping mew to lubricate his hand which is grabbing my length.

‘Yes, my baby ?’ Mew whisper in my ear while going up and down on my length, and rubbing his sex on my ass.

‘are you awake now ? ’ he kiss my nape with a light kiss and my neck move automatically to make more space for his touches.

‘Huuhggg yes…. Ahh P’Mewwwww, we can’t do it I need to walk normally today..’ Omg why am I telling him that ? No I want him to fuck me and I don’t care about him breaking my hips, I already miss him inside me, stretching me.. and thrusting inside me as his life depend on it. 

Mew does not listen to me and continue to stroke my sex and said ‘oh really…’ he turn my back on the bed and he top me. ‘ so we should do a quicky.. ‘ he start rubbing his sex on mine and my hips move, he is so skilled.. I never knew what was real sex until I met Mew.

Mew kisses my plump lips, sucks my lower lip but not too strong to avoid making a bruise. His kisses alternate between my nape, cheeks and lips while he is stroking our sex together with one hand. I start to moans loudly ‘ ahhhhhh p’Mew…’ because he is increasing the speed, I put my arm around his neck for him to be closer so I can feel his body and skin. We kiss without restraint and are a mess in bed while the sun is going up and I can feel the sun on our skin.

‘Omg p’mewwwwww I am.. coming….’

‘Come for me baby’ say mew while watching me come and come just after me.

It was perfect,

A perfect sex morning with the sunset.

**Mew**

I kiss Gulf cheek and take a tissue to clean the cum on Gulf stomach while my baby rests his head on my chest.

‘Let’s take a shower baby, or you will be late for your press conference’ I get off the bed walk toward the bathroom and decide to turn around to see if he follows me, but my baby is watching me and I say ‘ do you like what you are seeing ?’

‘ Oh yeah, very much, did you gain some muscle ??’ Gulf start to move from the bed to touch my biceps and put his hands around my neck.

‘ Yes, do you like it ?’ I ask while caressing his back and arch. I put my hands on his hip and reduce the distance between us so our lips are almost touching each other. I can feel his breathe and he is starting to get flustered.

‘ Yes, I like..’ Said gulf shyly while looking at me and squeezing my biceps.

I close the distance between your lips,whisper to him ‘ only for you my baby’ and carry him on bridal style. We enter in the bathroom and take a quick shower because if we continue like that we are going to be both late for our schedule.

While I was showering and cuddling with him in the shower, I was thinking about the second part of my plan, I can’t wait to see his face !!!

_In the parking of GMMTV building_

**Mew**

On our way to Boyfriends’s press conference, Gulf kept fidgeting his hand and was not talking. This was a sign he was stress and it breaks my heart to see him like that because I not be able to be with him because.. I have schedules all day. As we arrive at GMMTV parking, I take his hand, intertwined our fingers, kiss his knuckles and said ‘everything will be alright babe, you will be amazing’. I keep looking at him, he is so stressed my poor baby !! I just want to keep him in my pocket, let him have fun and never work again. But, I know he loves to surpass himself and work hard for it. He raised his head and our gazed lock ‘ are you sure P’Mew.. ?’ His voice was trembling ‘ what if I don’t get along with the other, what if they don’t like me because people know we are a couple ? What if journalist asks me a question about the ship, I only want to be with you, what if..’I put my finger on his lips and strengthen my grip on our intertwined finger

‘ don’t force yourself, be the Gulf Kanawutwho give honest ansers ! Never forget I got your back, if you don’t want to be a shipped with War, just made clear you are with me, like you always do anyway ‘ I smirk because everytime people start shipping Gulf with someone my baby cut them off and made clear I am the only one. That is one of the reason I know I can trust him, he never fail to show me I am the only one in his heart. He might be an introvert, but when he loves, he loves with all his heart.

I removed my finger from his lips, replace it with my lips, and put my hands on his cheek to cup his face. I kiss him softly like if he was the most precious man on earth and he closes his eyes. I feel his tensions are going away as his reciprocate my kiss, but I hear my manager say 'hhum hunmm' and I remember he needs to go because P’Best is waiting outside. I broke our kiss and kiss his forehead ‘ you will be amazing and if you feel stress, just text me, I will keep my phone with me all the time just in case’. He opens his eyes and look at me with his puppies eyes ‘ you are right P’mew, thank you so much for being by my side’. He removes his seatbelt, and was going out of the car to take his clothes when I remember something and said‘ take this clothes too, I prepared 2 looks for you just in case you want to wear my clothes, like if I was there’. Gulf stop removing his seatbelt, look at me with a big smile and says :

‘ Thank you P’mew’ he comes closer to me and whispers just before kissing me again ‘ I love you..’

I was shocked because Gulf does not often say I love you… ‘ I will always be with you baby, even If I can’t be present, I will be there rooting for you’. I kiss him again. Gulf stand up and when he pass in front of me to get out of the car I slap his ass and say ‘ Go baby, it’s your time to shine !!!’

**Gulf**

As i am walking inside GMMTV building to my dressing room and change my clothes, I think about P’Mew and start blushing.. He prepared clothes for me.. He realized I needed him and spend times of his precious schedule to think about how to make up for his non-physical presence..I am so lucky to have P’Mew as a boyfriend, he might have some defaults, but his qualities overcome all of them. I was in dreamland when P’Best broke my fairy-tail by saying we arrived at the dressing room. I stop in front of the door, take a deep breath and enter inside to see War already doing his make while talking on the phone with someone ‘ thank you phi… Oh Gulf is there, talk to you later Phi’

War end up the conversation he had and put his phone on the table ‘ Hi ! Gulf, how are you ?’ I node and answer with a small voice ‘ I am good and you ?’, War looks at me with his shy smile ‘ good, just a little bit stress…’ I look at him he is stress ? He seems so confident… ‘ humm, me too’

I am not at ease to speak with someone because I don’t really know how to act and speak to people. I am afraid to say something bad that could offend them and the time I try to think about somethings to say… people are already gone or doing something else. So, I prefer to just stay still and take care of my own business. I check my phone, no message, hum I was thinking he was going to send me some text too…

I close my eyes and wait for the make up artist to do his magic. After some time, I check my phone and still no message. I am kinda sad.. but I have no time to sulk because P’best says I need to put my first outfit for the interview. After i put the first ouftit Mew choose, i decided to see my fan before the interview's start. I am so excited because they are my oxygen and I know if I see them they will give me strength !!

P’best show me the way to the fan meeting and I am overwhelmed by all the flowers, presents and people there. They came for… me ? Impossible, why ? All this run in my head to the point I forget about my stress and to sulk to p’mew because he did not message me since we left eo at the parking lot. Fans asked me a lot of questions and I was answering one question about my future project when I hear people screaming. I wonder what is happening maybe a GMMTV artist arrived and my fans are fans of this one too. The screaming does not stop and I see bodyguards making the way for someone to pass through the fans in front of me.

The bodyguard made space for one person, people are scream even louder some are even crying. I don’t really see his face but he is wearing a suit, a blue suit, with a white shirt and holding sunflowesr.

Is it a dream? I- can’t breathe.. the man holding a flower bouquet and walking toward me is smiling. My fans keep taking photos while crying when he walked in my direction, I feel the time stop and I am watching this man.. my man walking next to me. This man who makes me believe he could not come and let me alone handle all the stress because he knew I wanted to surpass myself professionally and personally. Why he is so perfect ? Well, I don’t care, he is mine and perfect.

He stops just in front of me and said ‘Congratulations Yai nong...'

I keep looking at him and I don’t know what to say. I am an introvert, I am blushing hard right now, should I say thank you I love you, you are the best boyfriend? I decided to be myself and say ‘ _I love you_ ’ with my eyes. P’Mew understands the message et his smile gets wider. I take the flower bouquet and my fingers stay few second on his hands.I enjoy this brief touch because I need it to be sure it is not a dream. While I have the bouquet flower in my both hand, Mew stand next to me and put his hand on my back and whisper to me ‘ you will be amazing Tua-Aeng, I love you’

Fans keep screaming and wondering what P’mew says to me.. it will always secret hehe

We answer questions from fans but the fan meeting is almost ending. I don’t want Mew to leave... I want him to stay with me, touch my hand and feel safe. However, I need to be a better version of myself and be confident !!! P’Best make a sign to tell us it’s time… I look at P’mew with my puppy eyes and he tells me ‘ I will watch your live, don’t forget our sign.. and if you succeed to sing and be the baddass rapper I know, we will play teacher/student tonight..’ After he said that to me I got aroused and not in tiny. I can’t wait to be tonight, rapping? Piece of cake. i want to be smack and feel mew hand on my red cheeks burning from his slaps


End file.
